


The Epilogue: A Perfect Match Christmas Tale

by LizEBoredom



Series: Christmas Ghost Stories 2018 [4]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: In this epilogue, Minah is reading the story of A Christmas Carol to her daughter (naturally, Damien disapproves).





	The Epilogue: A Perfect Match Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is an old tradition of telling ghost stories at Christmas time. The most well-known of these has become Dickens’ A Christmas Carol. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Pixelberry. I’m just borrowing them.

Damien had just returned home, tired and ready for a relaxing night in. Tomorrow being Christmas Day meant he could justify not working on any current cases. All he wanted to do was help Elisa leave cookies for Santa, then settle in with a drink for Minah’s annual Christmas Eve movie marathon while they moved gifts from the closet to under the tree and filled the stockings with candy and small gifts.

He smiled to himself, wondering how his life got so  _perfect_. He knew tomorrow would be a whirlwind of visiting with their families and friends coming and going, but tonight could be all about them. He was never one for Christmas, really, but having a family changed that for him.

He made his way through the living room, where the television was playing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, the volume low. As he moved down the hall toward Elisa’s room, he could hear Minah’s voice as she was reading Elisa a story.

_“…_ _I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The spirits of all three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach!”_

“Ahem,” Damien said, pulling Minah from the extremely inappropriate story she was telling their child.

“Daddy!” Elisa squealed, running over to him for a hug.

“Hi pumpkin,” he said warmly, kissing the top of her head. “I missed you, mi pequeña princesa.”

“Are we leaving cookies for Santa?”

“Of course! Did you and Mommy bake some?” he asked, looking over at Minah, who had spots of flour in her hair and what looked like green icing on her shirt. She was smiling at him, and he thought she looked beautiful, even in this state of disarray.

“We did. Tell him what we made, Elisa.”

“We made Daddy cookies and Santa cookies and Uncle Max and Auntie Nadia cookies.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of cookies, pumpkin! I guess you ladies were busy, huh?” he smiled as she nodded at him. “Okay, little one. You run out to the kitchen and I’ll be right there.”

He watched her toddle off before turning to Minah, greeting her with a kiss.

“Hey Sherlock. Busy day at Baker Street?”

“The usual. Do we have to have another discussion about ghost stories before bedtime?”

“Lighten up, Scrooge. It’s no scarier than any other fairytale and it has a sweet ending.”

“You know the drill,” he warned her, though he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, if she has nightmares I’m the one who has to deal with it. It’s never been a problem. If you don’t treat it as something scary, neither will she.”

“I’ll remember that when she’s crawling into our bed at 3 am because Jacob Marley is in her room.”

They both laughed, and Minah just shook her head as she kissed his nose and led him into the kitchen. Elisa was already waiting for them, surrounded by a dozen different kinds of cookies covering every inch of countertop. He guessed they really  _had_  been busy.

“Okay, which ones are for Santa?”

“The red ones, Daddy,” she said in a voice that told him it should have been obvious.

“Of course, how silly of me.”

He helped her put them on a plate and picked her up so she could place them on the mantle.

“Thank you. Can you tuck me in?”

“Of course I can. I’m right behind you.”

“I’m packing up the cookies to bring to the shelter, and then the ones for the families. Can you get the gifts out when you’re done tucking her in?”

They both went to work, and before long the kitchen was cleaned up and the gifts were sitting under the tree. Elisa was sleeping in her bed, and Minah was snuggled against Damien, head resting on his shoulder while A Christmas Carol played on the television in front of them.

Damien wrapped his arms around his wife, silently counting his blessings, as the narrator recited, “And it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us!”

Damien felt he had a newfound appreciation for the transformation of Ebenezer Scrooge. He thought about how much he had changed, how his whole life had changed, because some complicated, funny, beautiful disaster walked into his detective agency in the hopes he could help her cousin. He really was a lucky man.

 


End file.
